Who's Alexis Laporte?
by Rose Bride
Summary: Hi All. This is my first Gundam Wing fic so bare with me. This story is like a GW "epsiode" Something to introduce someone. Who's Alexis Laporte..... and whats her connection to the Gundams and Heero Yuy. Why does OZ want her dead? ^_^'


Disclaimer: all characters og Gundam Wing, belong to the creators of Gundam Wing. Except for Alexis Laporte, I made you up, so she belongs to me ^_^.  
  
Hey Everyone. Rose Bride here, before I posted up a Tenchi Fanfic on Fanfiction.net not to long ago. Then I began reading some more Gundam fanfics, and got inspired by a couple of amazing fanfics, that I decided to write my own. So this is my first Gundam fanfic. Well it's an introduction, to Alexis Laporte in to the series almost like an "epsiode", so that I write a future story about her and one of the special G-boys.So I hope you enjoy, also since this is more first fic, and if you have an suggestions on how I could make it better. Please e-mail me, I would really appreciate it. Thanks ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Alexis looked out from the window of her school dorm room, a school held deep within the country of the Sanc Kingdom. She clasped her hand tightly around the gold heart shaped locket, the only thing left to remind her of her father. She sighed and placed the locket back around her neck. She turned from the window and finished buttoning up her dark pink uniform jacket. When she heard a knock at her door.  
"Coming" She called, as she went to open the door. Which by doing it the light from the hallway revealed her best friend Relena Dralin, or now Peacecraft. The owner of the large school for all the young girls of political leaders, smiled and gave Alexis a hug.  
" Relena this is a surprise" Alexis hugged her back.  
" I know but I wanted to come down and see how you were doing" Relena looked at her best friend, the one person she loved and trusted like a sister. Relena could remember back before all this war a had started. That in their old high school, all their friends said they could have been sisters if it was not for Alexis' white shoulder length hair and emerald green eyes. Also of cousre they both had different fathers. In meaning they had fathers, both lost their fathers to the war in the same way, Oz assinated them both.  
Just like Relena's father, Alexis' father held a high role in society. He was the Peace Ambassdor of Earth working for the Alliance. But before both Charles Laporte and her father worked as minsiters for the Sanc Kingdom, before it's attcak and the Alliance took over. They both took positions in the Alliance to try and promote peace their own way, without using the military. But Oz, or Romefellor was not to happy about what they were trying to acheive. Thats when Relena's own father was killed, after Charles heard about the death of his dear friend Darlin. He vowed to bring peace back to order, he finally got the leaders of the Alliance to go in the direction of peaceful means instead of the military overload. Thats when Oz had Charles Laporte killed, but for some reason Relena felt that there was another reason that they had him killed. She had a feeling that Alexis knew something about that reason, but when she saw the hurt and suffering in her friednds eyes. By knowing that pain and loss all to well Relena, decided to wait and ask.  
Alexis looked at her dark blonde friend with cerelaun blue eyes, and couldn't help but admire her. Relena's so strong, and she's been through so much, with all this war. Finding out her true hertiage, and trying to promote Pacifism. I really hope I can do what she has done. Alexis thought to herself. Relena looked at her friend and smiled.  
" I'm doing fine Relena, but I must thank you again for..." but Alexis was cut off with Relena shoving her hand in her face to queit her.  
" It's alright, and do not go thanking me, you like family to me I would had invited you anyway!" Relena laughed.  
Alexis began to laugh herself " You so good to me Relena, how could I ever repay you"  
Relena shurgged and grinned " I figure something out" The two both sat down and were just about to get into a long awaited girl talk, when Noin appeared at the door way. Noin smiled at the two girls.  
" Ms. Relena, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but you have a message and it is very important." Noin made an apologetic gesture to the girls, but Alexis waved it off.  
" It's alright Noin, Relena does have her responsiblities to attend to, as they say Duty calls". Relena smiled and stood and made her way to the doorway, reply in a sad tone of voice " Yes but sometimes my responsiblities should be to my friends"  
Alexis shrugged and gave her and encouraging smile " That is what wars do, but when it it all over, we'll have plenty of time to talk, and maybe about a special someone" Alexis winked.  
  
Relena blushed and turned from the doorway " Your right and we'll make sure of it". Noin smiled and laughed at the two girls.   
As the two left, Alexis stood up to shut the door of her room. She would have to finish getting ready for classes. Dorthy did say that she would meet her up her soon, she thought as she looked at her watch.  
Alexis grabbed for her notes and books and anything else, around the room she would need for class. she muttered to herself " I really shouldn't just come in and throw things around, it's a miracle I find anything!"  
She began to think about Relena, while trying to find the rest of her school things. She was really worried about her, Relena just after her own father's death she was pushed head first into this whole war. Becoming a Peacecraft and taking the rule as the princess and promoting pacifism was not any easy job. Alexis wished she could help her firend out, but Relena insisted that she wanted her to rest before, she could start her own path in this whole war. She also know that Relena had her mind set on a special guy " I wonder who it is" She mused to herself.  
After gathering all her supplies and books together, she looked for her hair brush to pull back her hair. After brushing out her hair, she looked at the mirror infront of her. Alexis was 15 years old, about 5'4, petite and slim. She had a nice tanned complexion with a hint of rose in her cheeks, with long slender arms, legs and a neck. She had soft, white shoulder length hair and emerald green eyes, both were qualtiys of her mothers before she had died.  
Her eyes used to always held the twinkles of mischef in them, but after her fathers death they were just tiny sparks. Her eyes know looked dull and almost dead.  
She sighed, she missed her parents both so much. She never knew her mother becasue she died after giving birth to her. But her father said that she looked, just like her mother when she was her age. She was never really sad about losing her mother, because she never really knew her. But she missed her father a great deal, he had always been around for her, and took care of her through good time and bad, like all fathers did. He would never hide anything from her, letting her in on the most treasured secrets. This made her feel special knowing her father had trusted her so much. But now he was gone, taken from her forever. " Damn that Oz!"  
When her angered subsided, she rumaged through her hair peice box, for an eastic to tie her hair back. When she came across an barrett, it was a beautiful barrett it was five different coloured gems on it, red, green, blue, violet and yellow. She examined it futher, for it was not your ordinary barrett, that you used to clip her hair back. It a very important secret inside of it, actually a few important secrets. Her father had given it to her with specific instructions and what to do with it. As if he knew he wouldn't be able to do it himself. Alexis, held back the tears that were threatening to spill over any second. But after rememeber what her father had said to her before he died, instead of sadness, she replaced her emotions with determination.   
" I have to get this barrett to Doctor. J as soon as possible" at the thought of Doctor J, her mind wonder to the boy, the boy named Heero Yuy. The boy from her childhood, she hadn't seen him for a year now and always wondred where he was. She almost completely forgotten about him, but her memories came flooding back to her, the day she heard about the Gundams.   
Before Alexis, could think anymore about the mission ahead of her and the boy of her past. Her thoughts were interrupted by a light knock at the door.  
" That must be Dorthy, I'm coming" She called while stuffing the barrett in her pocket of her uniform. I guess I will have to wait to figure something out, to get this information the to sciencetist, she thought quietly to herself. As she gathered to her books forgetting to pull her hair back. She opened to door, to step outside. She was met by Dorthy Catalina a tall, light blond hair girl who had just transfered and Alexis had made quick friends with. She didn't mind the fact the Dorthy was a daughter to one of the Romefellor officals, but there was something about her she didn't completey trust. (just the fact that shes totally in love with war ^_~)  
" Are you ready to go Alexis" she smiled, and gesture to to hallway. Alexis repleid, while shutting the door " I'm ready when you are". The two laughed as they made their way down the corridor together.   
Leaving Alexis not knowing about the adventure, soon to come her way.  
  
  
  
Well what do you think of my first chapter? Love it, Like it, or hate it? Please Review to tell me what you think! and I'll try my best to get the next chapter up. Remember I'm open to anyway suggestions, or ideas.  
~Rose Bride~  
  



End file.
